Love's Promise
by Sailor of Shadow
Summary: Rated R for later Chapters-Serena has a great life, a great boyfriend(Darien) and a fantastic job she loves at the Crown, but when old loves threaten new will Loves' Promise be enough to overcome her past?
1. Default Chapter

Love's Promise  
  
Chapter One  
  
Author Sailor of Shadow  
  
E-mail: Imagination03@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon  
  
Serena stared at her computer screen and sighed. She had just got home from work and was waiting for Darien to log on to AIM so they could talk. She had missed him, oh how she had missed him. Darien had been away for almost a month now, visiting some friends in the states. He had said it was important, and she knew he wouldn't have went unless it was. At least she hoped he wouldn't.  
  
AJ31: Hey Babe  
  
SxeRedHead: Darien! Hey! I've missed you!  
  
AJ31: I've missed you too sexy, how's it been? Work okay?  
  
SxeRedHead: Yeah, everything at the Crown is cool, Andrew says hey btw.  
  
AJ31: Tell him I said hi, hey Serena, I've got some good news!  
  
SxeRedHead: You're coming home tomorrow!  
  
AJ31: lol, no not tomorrow but a week early!  
  
SxeRedHead: *pout* and I was hoping for tomorrow!  
  
AJ31: Nope, but I do have a present for you!  
  
SxeRedHead: PRESENT! Whatisitwhatisitwhatisit!!!!  
  
AJ31: I'm not telling, you'll just have to wait!  
  
SxeRedHead: But Darien, that is 3 weeks, I can't wait three WEEKS!  
  
AJ31: yes you can sweetheart, but look, it's like 2 in the morning over here I'm going to go to bed now.  
  
SxeRedHead: Okay love, sleep well! * kissies*  
  
AJ31: Without you? Never.*kissies* back, love you babydoll.  
  
SxeRedHead: 'nite  
  
AJ31: nite.  
  
User AJ31 has logged off  
  
User metalman500 has logged on  
  
Metalman500: Hey Sere, what's up?  
  
SxeRedHead: Nothin' much Andrew, you just missed Darien  
  
Metalman500: Dang, I was hoping to catch him. So how was work tonight? Did you get the new girl trained?  
  
SxeRedHead: Oh you mean, 'Nicole'? She was so busy making eyes at the male customers that I just sent her home, we weren't busy anyway- and before you ask, yes, I cleaned the video games..  
  
Metalman500: lol, you know me too well Sere, well are you opening with me in the morning?  
  
SxeRedHead: Yes Andrew I am, I'll see you bright and early at 5 am!  
  
Metalman500: Aight Sere, sleep well, and don't stay up on the computer all night!  
  
SxeRedHead: You too Andrew *hugs* see you later! I won't I'm about to go to bed any ways.  
  
Metalman500: Good! I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!  
  
The User Metalman500 has logged off.  
  
Serena sighed and slipped her feet into her bunny slippers and padded silently down the stairs, she needed a coke bad. She opened the fridge only to find that Sammy her brother had drank the last of the Cokes. Sighing in almost disgust she opened her last bottle of Dasani and headed back up stairs. Tip-toeing past her parents room she was on her way to brush her teeth when she realized that a messaged had popped up on her screen. Curious she went over.  
  
The User PoPsTaR4U has sent you a message would you like to accept?  
  
Curious Serena clicked yes  
  
PoPsTaR4U: Hey there Sxe  
  
SxeRedHead: Hey, who the hell is this?  
  
PoPsTaR4U: You mean you don't remember me Bunny?  
  
Serena gasped..no one had called her that since...she quickly typed her heart racing..  
  
SxeRedHead: Seiya?  
  
PoPsTaR4U:The one and only.  
  
Serena quickly logged off, her heart was pounding. She was sure it would wake the whole house up it was so loud. Seiya..she hadn't thought of Seiya since.Serena quickly turned her thoughts away from that subject.Getting shakily into bed she hugged Dariens pillow close, it's smell, the smell of his cologne, comforted her and after a fitful hour or two, lulled her to sleep. Serena dreamed of Darien that night, but thoughts of Seiya loomed close to the edges.like a vulture watching it's prey. 


	2. Revelations

Love's Promise  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Author: Sailor of Shadow  
  
AIM: Imagination03  
  
E-mail: Imagination03@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!  
  
Serena woke up the next morning at 4:30. Sighing disgustedly she took a quick shower pulled her hair into her usual meatballs and ran down the stairs, grabbing her keys off the table by the front door she slipped outside and climbed into her little red Toyota. It had been given to her by her grandparents before they passed away. It was old but she loved it still. Arriving at the Crown Rose Parlor with just 5 minutes to spare she hurriedly knocked on the door. Andrew who was meticulously wiping down the counters looked up and went to let her in.  
  
" Morning Sere,"  
  
" 'Sup 'Drew?"  
  
"You stayed on the computer all night didn't you? You look exhausted" he eyed her critically.  
  
Serena shot him a nasty look but shook her head 'no'. Putting her purse in the back she quickly tied on her apron around her waist. She was stocking up on straws and guest checks when Andrew stopped her.  
  
"Sere, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing Andrew, Why?"  
  
" Well for one your not talking, you didn't get into a fight with Darien did you?" he tilted her chin up so he could look in her eyes.  
  
' No I didn't Andrew, but, I heard from someone last night' Serena said biting her lip.  
  
'Really? Who?" his tone was curious if not a little wary.  
  
" Seiya." Serena became suddenly very interested in how her black and white tennis shoes matched the black and white linoleum in the arcade.  
  
" HE HAD TO NERVE TO CONTACT YOU?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
Serena winced at his tone, she'd known Andrew would react that way, he always did when she mentioned Seiya. She thought about all the things Andrew and her had went through and wondered for a second why her and Andrew had never hooked up. But she chided herself they were such good friends, so why ruin a good thing?  
  
" Sere, hun, please tell me you didn't talk to him, please, I need to hear it." Andrew was almost on his knees begging.  
  
" Of course I didn't Andrew, you know I want nothing to do with him. I have Darien now, and he is all I need." Serena replied her chin up, as if he had somehow injured her pride.  
  
Andrew picked her up and twirled her around the arcade laughing in relief.  
  
" See Sere you are stronger now, that wouldn't have happened normally you know?" His voice got quite during the end.remembering how wrapped up in Seiya she had been.  
  
" I've told you before Andrew, I'm stronger than him now. He can't hurt me anymore." She placed a gentle hand on his arm, " you have nothing to worry about. I'm with Darien I'm not going anywhere, not for a long time." Smiling up into his eyes she winked at him. " So no more sad faces okay? How about a quick game of Sailor V before our loyal customers arrive?"  
  
Grinning at Serena's' infectious enthusiasm for all things fun he ruefully shook his head. " You're on Serena, just be prepared to lose!"  
  
Laughing they walked over to the machines.. 


	3. Surprise Visitor!

Loves' Promise  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Author: Sailor of Shadow  
  
AIM: Imagination03  
  
E-mail: Imagination03@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING  
  
It was lunch time before the Crown Rose got truly packed, Serena didn't know when she was going to be able to catch her breath all she knew is that if 'Nicole' didn't get here soon, already being an hour late for her shift, she was going to personal kick that bimbo to the corner where she obviously belonged. Just as she thought this the electronic doors opened and in waltzed 'Nicole' in an outfit that definitely wasn't made to comply with company policy, but was made to comply with all the guys attentions eating lunch there today.  
  
" Nicole, you're an hour late" Serena said walking up to the girl who was winking flirtatiously with a group of boys in the back corner.  
  
" I know, I over-slept and then I had to wait for my clothes to dry." She replied rolling her eyes at Serena.  
  
" Well maybe you should have checked the setting on your dryer cause you clothes seem to have shrunk." Serena snapped her nerves already frayed.  
  
" Just because you don't know how to flaunt what you got " she gave Serena a disgusted once over, " Doesn't mean you should hold back those who do."  
  
Serena stood there in shock for a moment, then she grinned. " You are so right Nicole, I am so sorry for trying to hold you back, I tell you what I have a special place for you to work today. Follow me please" Grinning maliciously she led Nicole back out the electronic doors to the corner of the sidewalk. " You will be working here today Nicole because frankly dressed in that outfit..." Serena gave her a disgusted once over, " You aren't fit to work anywhere else. You can pick up your check next Wednesday, good bye" with that Serena went back into the Crown and to her customers.  
  
Nicole looked in shock at Serena's retreating back, seething she muttered under her breath as she walked away, " Oh the bitch is going to get it, NOBODY, fires ME"  
  
~*~ 3 Hours later ~*~  
  
The lunch run was over and Serena was tiredly wiping down the counter when she heard the electronic doors swish open again, sighing and muttering to herself she called behind her back " I'll be with you in a moment!"  
  
No hearing a reply she turned around to find herself looking into the bluest eyes she had ever seen.  
  
Not getting a chance to utter a scream she felt her mouth being covered she stood there in shock before she realized who was in front of her.  
  
"MINA!!! YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH" was what she actually said, but all you could hear from behind Mina's hand was something like."  
  
" MIWA, JU SCURAD MA TA DWEATH"  
  
Laughing like a hyena Mina collapsed on the floor..and Andrew came out of the back room to see what all the fuss was..eyeing a fuming Serena and a laughing Mina he wisely retreated back to the back room. 


	4. Is She Trustworthy?

Loves' Promise  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Author: Sailor of Shadow  
  
AIM: Imagination03  
  
E-mail: Imagination03@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Serena threw her rag at Mina, " I can't believe you did that! I was scared to death. You almost gave me a heart attack!"  
  
Mina was laughing so hard she could barely speak.gasping for air she just pointed at Serena and kept laughing.  
  
" I THOUGHT YOU WERE SEIYA DAMMIT!!!!!" Serena burst out losing her temper with her best friend.  
  
At the mention of Seiya's name Mina stopped laughing abruptly. Getting up off the floor she walked over to Serena who was now clutching the counter like she was going to faint.  
  
"'Rena? What made you mention Seiya?" concern was in Mina's voice. All of the group knew what Serena had went through with Seiya, and none wanted to see a repeat.  
  
" He contacted me last night" Serena whispered as tears filled her eyes at the memories  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Serena looked deep into Seiya's blue eyes " I love you Bunny,"  
  
" I love you too Seiya"  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Pain raced through her body as Seiya's hand connected with her cheek. " You little SLUT"  
  
" Bu-ut Seiya I didn't"  
  
Another blow. " SHUT UP!"  
  
~*~ Flashback~*~  
  
Tears ran down Seiyas' cheeks as he helped her off the ground, " Oh Bunny, I'm so sorry, I-I-I didn't mean to I swear. I don't know what I was thinking"  
  
" It's okay Seiya, I know you didn't mean to."  
  
" I love you Bunny"  
  
" I love you too Seiya."  
  
~*~ End of Flashbacks~*~  
  
Everything around Serena suddenly started to spin, grasping desperately for a stool before she collapsed she barely heard Mina call for Andrew and him half carrying her into the back room.  
  
"Sere, Sere hun, please, talk to me, please sweetheart, please," Andrew gently placed his hands on both sides of Serena's face.  
  
" GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Serena screamed sitting straight up.  
  
Looking around frantically at Andrew and Mina's stunned faces she burst into tears. Feeling two pairs of arms wrap around her in support only made her cry harder. She had overcome so much this past year, she'd gotten a job and kept it, she's made great friends and she had finally taken a risk and gotten a new boyfriend, and it was all coming un-raveled. Serena shook her head. NO! She said to herself, I'm stronger than this, I am stronger than him, I can, I WILL get over this. Sniffing a couple times she accepted the rag that Andrew held out for her. Drying her face and a couple of deep breaths later she assured Andrew that she was okay, and that she could finish out her shift. After re-assuring Mina again she went back out to wait on the few customers that had walked in.  
  
~*~ 2 hours later~*~  
  
Serena trudged wearily upstairs, she knew that Darien would be on the computer now, and that he'd expect her to be on too, but her head was hurting so much, that she just didn't know if she was up to it. She also knew that the instant she signed on Darien would be able to tell something was wrong. Knowing she was damned if she did damned if she didn't she logged on anyway.  
  
The User AJ31 has sent you a message would you like to accept?  
  
Serena clicked yes  
  
SxeRedHead: Hey.  
  
AJ31: Hey baby doll!  
  
AJ31: What's the matter?  
  
Cursing under her breath about boyfriends with ESP she quickly typed  
  
SxeRedHead: Nothing is wrong baby, I'm just a little tired. I had to fire Nicole today.  
  
AJ31: Why?  
  
SxeRedHead: She was late today and out of dress code, besides she got rude with management, she I just told her she could go.  
  
AJ31: Sere...  
  
SxeRedHead: Okay Okay, she was late for work, dressed in some shorts that would make daisy dukes look like Capri pants and a shirt that made a bandana look like a rug, she got an attitude with me so I took her to the street corner and told her she could work there dressed like that.  
  
AJ31: LMAO Serena baby, tell me you didn't?!?!?!  
  
SxeRedHead: I sure as hell did!!!!  
  
AJ31: Sere you know the only reason you don't like her is because she tried to flirt with me that day I picked you up from work.  
  
SxeRedHead: Well that is one reason, but I will not tolerate that kind of insolence from any of my girls, nor that kind of apparel so why should she be any different?  
  
AJ31: Even so, that isn't what is bothering you, so why don't you just tell me what is?  
  
SxeRedHead: No that is about all that is bothering me, besides this killer headache I have.  
  
AJ31: Serena Cailet Tsukino..  
  
SxeRedHead: Darien Jackson Shields...  
  
AJ31: *sigh * If you are sure that is all that is the matter?  
  
SxeRedHead: Yes, hun, I'm sure...look baby, I'm going to go out for a little bit, I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?  
  
AJ31: Where are you going?  
  
SxeRedHead: I was thinking about going to Moonlight Rhapsody.  
  
AJ31: Are you sure you're up to it? I mean, you really should get some rest if you head hurts that bad.  
  
SxeRedHead: I will sweetheart I promise. But I've just got to go out tonight. I'll see you in three weeks, right?  
  
AJ31: If I can't get home sooner. I don't like being away from you this long, I'm going to try to get home by next week, I know you won't mind.  
  
Serena wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying her thoughts were already on the club and a chance to have something to do that was all hers.  
  
SxeRedHead: That's great baby, I'll see you then. *kissies * bye  
  
SxeRedHead has logged off..  
  
(Darien POV)  
  
Darien was a bit shocked at her sudden departure. Something had been bothering her lately, and he didn't like the vibes he had been getting. What could be that matter with her? She had never acted like this before. I mean, yeah at first she was upset cause he wouldn't go to the club with her. But he was 26, clubs held no appeal to him anymore. But he had never stopped her from going before now, and he wouldn't now. But he couldn't help but wonder. Could he trust Serena? 


	5. Serena's Mysterious Saviour

Love's Promise  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Author: Sailor of Shadow  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, I don't own the song in this chapter it belongs to Jessica Andrews, it's called "Who I Am"  
  
Serena walked into the club called Moonlight Rhapsody. Everything in the club was black with little Christmas lights poking through, it actually was designed to look like the night sky. The decorator did a pretty good job. As Serena showed her ID to the Bouncer, James, he grinned at the petite blonde.  
  
"Hey Sere, what are you doing her tonight"  
  
" Just here for some singing James, it's been a long day." She grinned up at him, pretending not to notice the grumbling from the people standing in line.  
  
" You be careful in there Serena, don't want Darien killing me if anything happened to you"  
  
Thinking his concern cute, considering Darien never came within 100 feet of the place, she nodded before walking into the club.  
  
Walking up to the bar she smiled at the bartender, a slight fellow named Melvin, his girlfriend Molly, also one of her best friends' was playing bar maid that night. They had been some of her best friends for as long as she remember. Melvin besides being the bartender owned the Moonlight Rhapsody and shocked everyone, including Serena when he made it one of the hottest karaoke clubs in town.  
  
" Hey Melvin, who is here tonight?" She said sitting down at her usual spot at the end of the bar. Smiling gratefully at the Diet Coke Melvin immediately sat down in front of her.  
  
"Hey there Serena, well you got Amara and Michelle there in the corner" he said pointing to where a young woman with aqua hair and a young man with short sandy blonde hair was sitting looking like the perfect couple. And they did seem that way, unless you were one of the few to know that Amara was really a girl.  
  
" And Raye and Chad on the dance floor. Mina and Andrew are playing pool. Ami is with Greg at the Internet Stations, and Lita is with flavor of the week number 16 by the stage." Laughing at Melvin she turned to scan the dance floor when she saw Molly storming towards the bar, fully intending to give the woman who, from far away, looked like she was flirting with her boyfriend, a piece of her mind no doubt. When she got close enough to recognize Serena she stopped for a second before continuing. " Hey RENA! How's it been? You haven't been in here for a while.!"  
  
" I've been fine Molly, and don't even think I didn't see you about to give me a piece of your mind for talking to your man before you realized it was me and not some hoe." She winked at her best friend.  
  
Molly blushed beet red as Melvin laughed. " Yeah. I was. It is just that your hair isn't in your usual meatballs, I didn't recognize you at first.  
  
Serena smoothed her hair, when out of her meatballs reached nearly to her knees, she needed to cut it really, but just didn't have the heart. "Here Melvin, pop this in, I feel like doing a little singing tonight."  
  
"ALRIGHT SERENA!" Melvin said pumping his fist into the air as he slipped in the tape. Serena walked calmly up onto the stage picked up the mic. Her golden blonde hair shinned almost silver under the stage lights. Basking in the heat of the spot light she felt a calm that she only felt on stage wash over her. And she knew at this moment, everything was going to be okay. Looking out at the sea of shadowed faces she heard the music cue and began to sing:  
  
~*~  
  
" If I live to be a 100,  
  
And never see the seven wonders,  
  
That will be alright,  
  
If I don't make it to the big leagues  
  
If I never win a Grammy  
  
I'm gonna be just fine,  
  
Cause I know exactly  
  
Who I Am  
  
I, am Rosemary's granddaughter  
  
The spitting image of my father  
  
And when the day is done  
  
My mama's still my biggest fan  
  
Sometimes  
  
I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
  
But I've got friends that love  
  
And they know just where I stand  
  
It's all a part of me, that's who I am.  
  
So when I make a big mistake  
  
When I fall flat on my face  
  
I know I'll be alright  
  
Should my tender heart be broken  
  
I will cry those tear drops knowin  
  
I will be just fine  
  
Cause nothing changes  
  
Who I Am  
  
I, am Rosemary's granddaughter  
  
The spitting image of my father  
  
And when the day is done  
  
My mama's still my biggest fan  
  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
  
But I've got friends that love me  
  
And they know just where I stand  
  
It's all a part of me,  
  
That's who I am.  
  
I'm a Saint and I'm a sinner  
  
I'm a loser I'm a winner  
  
I am steady and I'm stable  
  
I'm young but I am able  
  
I, am Rosemary's granddaughter  
  
The spitting image of my father  
  
And when the day is done  
  
My mama's still my biggest fan  
  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
  
But I've got friends that love me  
  
And they know where I stand  
  
It's all a part of me,  
  
That's who I am.  
  
I, am Rosemary's granddaughter  
  
The spitting image of my father  
  
And when the day is done  
  
My mama's still my biggest fan  
  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
  
But I've got friends that love me  
  
And they know just where I stand  
  
It's all a part of me,  
  
That's who I am.  
  
That's who I am.  
  
~*~  
  
Serena grinned as the club erupted into cheers. Blushing profusely she made her way down off the stage and back to her seat. She had no sooner sat down then a man who was obviously drunk walked up to her.  
  
" Hey sweet thang" he leered at her, his breath almost making her gag. "How about you let me buy you a drink?"  
  
" I am sorry , but I don't drink."  
  
" You sure sang real perty up there, how about you come back with me to my trailor and give me an encore."  
  
" How about I don't and say that I did?" Serena replied, disdain evident in her voice.  
  
" Now you look here," the man roughly grabbed Serena's arm and was about to jerk her to her feet when somebody said.  
  
"You better let go of her now before I make you" 


	6. Long Island Tea

Love's Promise  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Author: Sailor of Shadow  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything  
  
~*~ Last chapter~*~  
  
Serena grinned as the club erupted into cheers. Blushing profusely she made her way down off the stage and back to her seat. She had no sooner sat down then a man who was obviously drunk walked up to her.  
  
" Hey sweet thang" he leered at her, his breath almost making her gag. "How about you let me buy you a drink?"  
  
" I am sorry , but I don't drink."  
  
" You sure sang real perty up there, how about you come back with me to my trailor and give me an encore."  
  
" How about I don't and say that I did?" Serena replied, disdain evident in her voice.  
  
" Now you look here," the man roughly grabbed Serena's arm and was about to jerk her to her feet when somebody said.  
  
"You better let go of her now before I make you"  
  
~*~  
  
The man turned around, almost falling in the process and looked up at the person who had spoken to him. " Look here, boy, me and the little lady were having a conversation."  
  
" Looks to me like she really doesn't want to talk to you."  
  
The man spat at his feet. " You best get going before I teach you a lesson"  
  
The man smirked. " Oh, you REALLY don't want to do that."  
  
Just then he lunged at the drunk, grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into the floor placing his knee on his neck he effectively cut off the man's air supply. " Now that I have your attention I'll ask you again, you better leave before I make you. Are you going to leave." Seeing the frantic look in the drunks eyes the man let him up and shoved him at the bouncer, " James, get him out of here."  
  
" Yes, sir!" The bouncer dragged the man out of the bar and threw him to the curb. " Man, " he smirked "you were lucky Amara didn't kill you for messing with Serena!"  
  
Amara turned back to Serena, " Kitten, are you okay?"  
  
" Yes Amara, I'm fine, you really didn't have to do that" Serena smiled, accustomed to the blondes' protectiveness by now but still a little un- nerved.  
  
" Amara, did you get in another fight?" Michelle questioned sweetly coming out of the bathroom.  
  
" No, Michelle, I didn't, there was no fight. Right Serena?" Amara said putting on her most angelic expression and slinging a companionable arm around her.  
  
Laughing lightly, she turned to Michelle, " No Michi, there wasn't a fight. I thought you were suppose to be on tour?"  
  
Grinning at Serena's obviously cover up for Amara she replied " I was, but Amara got sick so we had to postpone it, I actually head out Wednesday."  
  
Serena gave both of them a hug, " I'm going to miss ya'll while ya'll are gone."  
  
Taking seats at the bar Michelle looked at Serena thoughtfully. Feeling more than a little uncomfortable under her stare Serena shifted on her stool.  
  
" Actually, Serena, Amara has decided she isn't going to accompany me."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
Seeing Amara's solemn nod she looked at the couple like they had grown two heads.  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Because Kitten," Amara said worry evident in the way she said her nickname for Serena, " Mina told us what happened."  
  
Serena groaned, that is just what she needed, Amara's over protectiveness combined with Mina's overly large mouth.  
  
Banging her head gently on the bar she motioned Melvin over, " Melvin, give me a Long Island Tea."  
  
" But Serena you don't-" Melvin stuttered totally stunned by her request.  
  
" Just give me the damn drink Melvin!" Serena snapped glaring at him.  
  
" Kitten, that is six different types of liquor. You are going to be sick in the morning" Amara said as Melvin went to go fix the drink.  
  
" As long as I forget tonight I don't care." Serena replied taking a gulp of the drink and wincing.  
  
Taking another gulp she whispered, more to herself than her friends, " As long as I forget." 


	7. Morning After

Love's Promise  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Author: Sailor of Shadow  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Serena rolled over and blearily looked at the clock, groaning she rolled over " two in the morning, " When she registered the fact that the sun was shinning and that it wasn't night she sat bolt upright and immediately regretted it. Stumbling and half running she made it to the bathroom just in time. For the next 30 minutes she never moved from her spot on the linoleum.  
  
Picking up the phone she hit a number and held the phone away from her aching head as it automatically dialed The Crown Rose's number.  
  
" Thank you for calling The Crown Rose, this is Andrew, can I help you?"  
  
" Andrew, it's Sere."  
  
" Hey Sere, how's the head?"  
  
Blinking dumbly at the phone she replied " How do you know?"  
  
Picturing the expression on her face he laughed, " Cause it took Amara, Michelle, Chad and myself to get you home last night, or should I say this morning"  
  
" Oh my Goddess, what did I do?" Serena managed to squeak.  
  
" Besides 3 Long Island Teas? Not much else." Andrew said thoroughly enjoying this.  
  
"You shocked all of us last night Sere, really I never knew you cared that much about me"  
  
" WHAT DID I SAY?!?!?!?!?!" Serena screeched, hangover be damned.  
  
" Only that you loved me, that you wanted me and for me to take you then and there at the bar." Andrew said barely controlling his laughter.  
  
" I DID NOT!!!!"  
  
" Actually you did Sere, would I lie to you?" his voice as angelic as a boys choir.  
  
At that Serena sat up, " ANDREW I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU!"  
  
Finally laughing Andrew said, " No, you drank your drinks, stood up to leave and passed out cold. I took you home, then went home myself. I know why you called and don't worry about your shift today, I got Samantha to cover for you. You just go back to bed and get over that hangover. It's bound to be a killer. I'll see you tomorrow at 6."  
  
Moaning Serena hung up the phone, crawling back into bed she muttered, " Men, who needs them!"  
  
Amara looked at Andrews' smug face. " She believed you didn't she?"  
  
" Yeah, for a while she did."  
  
" He must really be getting to her for her to drink like that." Michelle commented.  
  
" Who Darien?" Raye asked walking up to the bar.  
  
" No not Darien, Raye, Seiya." Amara said, fury saturating her tone.  
  
"Seiya? I thought her was history, as in ancient, dead and buried, history." Raye said clearly puzzled.  
  
" Well it seems he doesn't want to be dead and buried anymore, he contacted her the other night." Andrew said his expression grim.  
  
"Bastard." Raye murmured.  
  
" You betcha" Amara said  
  
" So, what are we going to do about Seiya?" Raye said glancing warily at the blonde.  
  
Hitting fist into fist and grinding her teeth Amara growled " Kill him" 


	8. Moonlight Rhapsody's Talen Contest 4Play...

Love's Promise  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Author: SofS  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon!!!!  
  
Serena shrieked her battle cry and attacked the evil creature. Utilizing every move she remembered from her 3 years in karate she attacked. She jumped, kicked, punched, retreated just to attack again, finally she resorted to her ultimate attack.  
  
Time Magazine.  
  
" DIE!" she shrieked as she pounded the evil creature into the carpet. Sweating profusely Serena leaned back against her bed eyes the dark smudge on her other wise pristine cream carpet.  
  
" Damn spider" she muttered before going to find the carpet cleaner, her rubber gloves and an old towel.  
  
~*~ Later that Night~*~  
  
Hugging the towel that covered her closer Serena examine her closet with a critical eye. Yes, the silver tank with the black hip huggers, a silver butterfly belt and her silver Candies, just what the doctor ordered.  
  
It was Tuesday night. Every first Tuesday night the Moonlight Rhapsody hosted a city-wide talent contest. With a group of judges brought in from surrounding record labels, it was a big event, there would be 3 cash prizes given away in three different events. Best Singer/Songwriter, Best Group, and Best Choreography . Serena planned on performing one of her own songs tonight in hopes of winning the Singer/Songwriter division, plus her and the girls and Andrew had gotten together to perform one of their personal favorites. With any luck Serena could come home with a little over 2 grand and surprise Darien by having the next 3 months rent paid up.  
  
Serena was excited and more than a little nervous.  
  
~*~ Moonlight Rhapsody Talent Contest~*~  
  
"Thank you Dark Crescent Moon! Our Next group to perform is none other than Moonlight Rhapsody's own, 4Play!"  
  
Serena, Mina, Raye and Andrew stepped out on stage. Mina was wearing a short black mini skirt with knee high cyber boots and a rainbow tube top. Raye was looking stunning in a flame red pair of daisy dukes and a matching tube top. Andrew looked particularly stunning in a tight pair of wranglers and a black shirt.  
  
Walking out onto stage Andrew grabbed the mics and handed each one to the girls.  
  
Giving the signal to cue the music Andrew began to sing while swaying to the beat:  
  
Andrew:  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
Jack Knight and Dakota House  
  
All we wanna do is make you bounce  
  
Serena, would you turn me out?  
  
Show me what your thing is all about  
  
Jack Knight and Dakota House  
  
All we wanna do is make you bounce  
  
Serena, could you turn me out?  
  
Show me what your thing is all about  
  
Serena walked out on stage and wrapped one leg around Andrew and began to sing as she danced across the stage:  
  
Serena:  
  
Do you really wanna touch it  
  
Do you really wanna mess with me tonight  
  
Oh, and if you know how I like it  
  
Would you call my name and give it to me right?  
  
Turning away from Andrew so that she was facing that audience Serena wrapped an arm around Andrews' neck and she snaked her body down his.  
  
Could you just put that thing on me  
  
So I can just freak on you  
  
And you could just freak on me  
  
And I'm gon' give it to you all night long  
  
I'mma show your body what your lips are doing wrong  
  
Ooh  
  
Raye and Mina sauntered out onto the stage to join the two on the chorus:  
  
Girls:  
  
Chorus:  
  
Do you really wanna touch it  
  
Do you really wanna fuck with me tonight  
  
Oh, and if you know how I like it  
  
Would you call my name and give it to me right  
  
Now it was Mina's turn. Moving up to Andrew she grinned before lead him into the most, disturbing, version of the tango he'd ever been part of.  
  
Mina:  
  
Slow love just feels so good to me  
  
Could you just move it on up cuz I want ecstasy  
  
And I'mma give it to ya all night long  
  
I'mma show your body what your tongue's doing wrong  
  
Andrew was just about ready to comply when she moved away and joined the rest of the girls.  
  
Ooh  
  
Girls:  
  
Do you really wanna touch it  
  
Do you really wanna fuck with me tonight  
  
Oh, and if you know how I like it  
  
Would you call my name and give it to me right  
  
As Raye came to the fore front of the stage Andrew groaned in relief when she totally ignored him and instead directed her attention to the pole positioned there:  
  
Raye:  
  
Give it to me give it to me call my name  
  
This boy's shyness got me wet like crazy  
  
I want it more and more  
  
When you call my name and spank me  
  
Raye's raven black hair swirled around her as she first climbed a few feet up the pole then slid down. It just so happens that several men dropped to the floor in pure shock.  
  
Ooh  
  
Girls: Do you really wanna touch it  
  
Do you really wanna fuck with me tonight  
  
Oh, and if you know how I like it  
  
Would you call my name and give it to me right  
  
Do you really wanna touch it  
  
Do you really wanna fuck with me tonight  
  
Oh, and if you know how I like it  
  
Would you call my name and give it to me right  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
Andrew thanked every God he knew that the song was just about over.  
  
Andrew:  
  
Jack Knight and Dakota House  
  
All we wanna do is make you bounce  
  
Serena, would you turn me out?  
  
Show me what your thing is all about  
  
Jack Knight and Dakota House  
  
All we wanna do is make you bounce  
  
Serena, could you turn me out?  
  
Show me what your thing is all about  
  
He knew he was in trouble when all three girls position themselves around him. He knew he was sweating, he knew he had to keep his cool and he knew that if this song wasn't over soon he was going to do something that would possibly humiliate him in public.  
  
Serena:  
  
Touch it  
  
Touch me  
  
Mina:  
  
Love me  
  
Suck me  
  
Raye:  
  
Give me  
  
Baby, yeah  
  
Girls:  
  
If you know how I like  
  
The song ended amidst thunderous applause most from the men in the audience and with more than a few jealous glares from their respective women. Grinning in success the girls and a thankful Andrew walked off stage.  
  
"Serena" Andrew motioned her over.  
  
" Andrew we were a hit!" She cried excited as always.  
  
" Serena" Andrew ground out, " if you ever make me do something like that again, we will never be friends again. Now if you will excuse me I need a cold shower."  
  
Serena giggled as she watched Andrew stalk out of the bar. 


	9. Talent Contest Michelle and Amara, Seren...

Love's Promise  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Author Sailor of Shadow  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, so I didn't own the song that was in the last chapter that was Touch It by Monifah, and I don't own the song in this chapter it is All The Things She Said by Tatu, but rest assured when Serena sings her solo, that song is mine. Oh, and no I don't own Sailor Moon, drat my luck. Enjoy!  
  
Darien paced around his hotel room. Serena hadn't been online last night, nor was she on tonight. He was worried. He glanced at the phone, sitting calmly in its cradle.  
  
No.  
  
He wouldn't call her. He trusted Serena, he didn't need to call and check up on her just because he hadn't heard from her in two days. He gaze once again fell on the phone.  
  
Fuck It.  
  
Dialing up the operator he got the international connection. As he told the lady the familiar number his hands began to sweat. Oh God, he hoped she was there.  
  
One ring. Two. Three. Four.   
  
Serena's Voice: "Hi! You've reached Darien and Serena we can't come to the phone right now so please leave a message after the beep. Heehee  
  
Serena? It's Darien, if you are there pick up. Serena?!? Okay well I'm going to be on the computer late tonight so WHEN you get in get online please, we need to talk. 'bye.  
  
Darien sighed...where WAS she? Another question burned in the back of his mind, what was she doing?  
  
~*~ Moonlight Rhapsody Talent Contest~*~  
  
Next up we have Amara and Michelle singing " All The Things She Said!"  
  
Amara: All the things she said  
  
All the things she said  
  
Both:  
  
Running through my head  
  
Amara:  
  
All the things she said  
  
All the things she said  
  
Both:  
  
Running through my head  
  
Michelle:  
  
This is not enough  
  
I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost  
  
If I'm asking for help it's only because  
  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?  
  
I keep asking myself, wondering how  
  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out  
  
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
  
Nobody else so we can be free  
  
Amara: All the things she said  
  
All the things she said  
  
Both:  
  
Running through my head  
  
Amara:  
  
All the things she said  
  
All the things she said  
  
Both:  
  
Running through my head  
  
Michelle:  
  
This is not enough  
  
This is not enough  
  
Both:  
  
All the things she said  
  
All the things she said  
  
Michelle:  
  
And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
  
They say it's my fault but I want her so much  
  
Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain  
  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame  
  
When they stop and stare - don't worry me  
  
'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me  
  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head  
  
Mother looking at me  
  
Tell me what do you see?  
  
Yes, I've lost my mind  
  
Daddy looking at me  
  
Will I ever be free?  
  
Have I crossed the line?  
  
Amara: All the things she said  
  
All the things she said  
  
Both:  
  
Running through my head  
  
Amara:  
  
All the things she said  
  
All the things she said  
  
Both:  
  
Running through my head  
  
Michelle:  
  
This is not enough  
  
This is not enough  
  
Both:  
  
All the things she said  
  
All the things she said  
  
Applause greeted the happy couple as the exited the stage, it wasn't the applause that the group 4play had gotten but it was healthy. Next up was the Solo/Songwriters competition. Everyone knew that Serena had entered it, and was anxious to hear her song. Serena was last on the list, and there were atleast 10 people ahead of her. All of them were very good. The judges looked pleased with them, Amara held her breath and Mina bounced in place trying to control her nerves. Then Serena walked on stage.  
  
Dressed in a white satin strapless ball gown Serena glowed with a silver sheen in the spotlight. Her hair blazed like spun silk and her eyes glower cornflower blue. As the gentle music cued she began to sing...  
  
Say you will but you won't  
  
Every single time  
  
Every tear drop I cry  
  
Say you do but you don't  
  
*But I'm strong  
  
Without your love  
  
I'm holding on  
  
And gaining ground  
  
I'm searching for a love  
  
That with you i'd've never found*  
  
Still searching  
  
Still hoping  
  
Still loving  
  
And I'm stronger because I finally know  
  
All I need is me  
  
I'm my own genie  
  
I can make my dreams come true  
  
In the end  
  
I didn't need you  
  
And I'm strong  
  
Without your love  
  
I'm holding on  
  
And gaining ground  
  
I'm searching for a love  
  
That with you i'd've never found*  
  
I'm my own woman  
  
My future is my own  
  
I was a child in your love  
  
But out of it i've grown  
  
Into something different  
  
Yet unique all the same  
  
**All those years  
  
Thought I was nothin, nothin without you  
  
But it's a past full of lies  
  
Just wasted years and wasted time  
  
'Cause  
  
*I'm strong  
  
Without your love  
  
I'm holding on  
  
And gaining ground  
  
I'm searching for a love  
  
That with you i'd've never found*  
  
Serena stared out at the sea of faces no more than a dark blur to her standing in the spotlights glare. The silence was ominous. 


	10. AND THE WINNER IS

Love's Promise  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Author: Sailor of Shadow  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Drat the luck.  
  
Serena stood on the stage, her heart pounding, sweat began running down her face. They hated it, she had sung one of her own songs and they had hated it! She was just about to panic when it sounded like the whole club erupted. There were cheers, cat calls, whistles and claps. Needless to say, I think they very much indeed liked Serena's song. Grinning foolishly Serena walked off stage. What a rush.  
  
All her friends converged on her, laughing and congratulating, and unbeknownst to them a figure watched the seen from a dark doorway a slow smile forming on his lips.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Best Choreography goes to 4PLAY!" the girls giggled and dance and jumped around. Serena and Raye went on stage to accept their check that awarded each of them 1,000 dollars.  
  
"Best Group goes to Amara and Michelle!" All the group cheered for the mildly pleased couple. They hadn't really needed the money, they had done it just for fun.  
  
" And tonight's grand prize, the moment and AMOUNT you have all been waiting for! The Grand Prize of 10,000 dollars goes to......."  
  
"SERENA!" (AN: you saw that coming right?)  
  
Screaming and crying Serena ran up on stage and hugged Melvin. As she walked back off stage a man walked up to her.  
  
" Hello. My name is Alexander. I am with CLB recording company. I was wondering if I could have a minute of your time?"  
  
Glancing at the man that looked strangely familiar she nodded her assent.  
  
" So, Mr. Alexander. What did you want to talk to me about." Serena hedged shooting him a sideways glance.  
  
" Well Serena you really impressed us here at CLB records. We'd like to offer you a contract. That is, if you are interested?"  
  
Serena could only stare at him in shock. His green eyes seemed to be laughing at her somehow, and she couldn't quite shake the feeling of familiarity.  
  
" I would have to talk it over with my boyfriend first, could I have some time to think about it?"  
  
Sure, but there is some preliminary stuff I need to sit down at talk with you about first, unfortunately I don't have the information with me tonight. Maybe I could meet you for lunch somewhere tomorrow? Your choice. Where ever you feel comfortable." His smile was engaging yet innocent.  
  
" Sure! How about the Crown Rose? Over on Bowery? I can meet you there around 11:30?" She said spying Melvin motioning to her frantically.  
  
" That would be fine Serena. Meet you then." 


	11. Decisions

Love's Promise  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Author: Sailor of Shadow  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
Alexander watched Serena leave, grinning to himself he thought. " Stage one complete."  
  
"SERENA!" Melvin exclaimed, pulling her to the bar, " Who was that man you were talking to!"  
  
" Chill Melvin, he is with CLB recording label, they want to offer me a contract." Serena brushed off Melvin's worry. " Look, I'm tired I'm going home now."  
  
"Alright Serena, you be careful."  
  
" I will Melvin, no worries."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena went to sleep that night happy. She had won the major part of the competition, she had a chance at a fantastic future, and she had done it on her own. On the verge of sleep she remembered that Darien would be waiting for her online. But she was just to tired to get up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena woke the next morning to the phone ringing. Groaning she waited for her mom to answer before she realized she was back at her and Darien's apartment and not her moms. Grabbing the phone she rolled onto her back pushing the covers down from her face.  
  
" 'Ello?"  
  
" Serena! Where have you been?! I've been trying to get a hold of you for almost 2 days now!!!" Darien's angry voice rolled over the line.  
  
"Darien?" Serena sat up pushing her dishevled hair from her face. " What time is it?"  
  
" It's 10:30, now back to my question Serena, where have you been?"  
  
" I've been at the club Darien."  
  
" I thought I left a message for you to get online last night when you got home."  
  
" Well I didn't check the messages when I got home last night I'm sorry."  
  
" Sorry! Do you realize this will be the 5th international call I've made?!?!? I don't know how we are going to swing the rent this month with these phone calls."  
  
Serena grinned a little grin at his tone. " We'll manage Darien, I know we will. Look I'm sorry hun, but it's 10:45 and I have to meet Alexander at the Crown at 11:30, I've got to go get ready. Mwah, I miss you, come home soon.!" With that Serena hung up the phone, humming happily she stepped into the shower singing to herself. Completely ignoring the madly shrilling phone.  
  
~*~*~*~ The Crown Rose~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena walked into the Crown to see Andrew talking to a customer at the bar. She stood there a minute letting her eyes adjust to the change in light. She was just about to talk to Andrew when she felt a hand on her waist. Jumping slightly and turning she came face to chest with Alexander.  
  
Taking a couple steps back she laughed, " I'm sorry you scared me!"  
  
Grinning Alexander removed his shades " Now that's one I've never heard before!"  
  
Both of them laughing she directed him to one of the booths farthest away from the arcade games.  
  
" Okay Serena, here are some things we need to talk about. One is the fact that our executives are going to have to have several demos of you performing different genres of music. Your choice. Now I must tell you they are already impressed with the demo I did of your solo the other night. They are even more interested because you seem to be more comfortable when you write your own lyrics." He looked up to find Serena staring at him with big blue eyes. " What?"  
  
"Alex, why do you look so familiar?"  
  
" Um, I don't know Serena, why?" Alexander shifted in his seat uncomfortably, getting nervous under her scrutiny.  
  
" Hey! What can I get for you two today!" Andrew chirped happily, Alexander sighed, thankful for the interruption.  
  
Snapping out of her trance Serena grinned at Andrew. " I'll have a DP and a, um, number 12, what do you want Alex?"  
  
" I'll have a water and a number 4 please."  
  
" Alright! I'll get those orders right out to you!" Andrew walked away, stopped looked  
  
back at Alexander, shook his head and went to turn in the orders to the cook.  
  
" Hey Lita, you recognize that guy Serena's with?"  
  
" Not really Andrew, but from here he kinda looks like my old boyfriend."  
  
" Well how about this, he knew the menu and what he wanted without even looking at it. I know I know him from somewhere and I am going to figure out just where." Andrew's eyes glinted in evil contemplation. 


	12. Goodbye to You

Love's Promise  
  
Chapter 12.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. The song in this chapter is " Goodbye to You" by Michelle Branch.  
  
" So Serena, you mentioned you had to talk it over with your boyfriend. Why?" Alexander asked in what he hoped was a nonchalant manner.  
  
" Because we live together, and whenever one of us makes a crucial decision, we make it together since it is going to affect both of us." Serena gave him a look that clearly said " Duh."  
  
Alexander laughed. " Okay, I deserved that one, are there any other questions you have?"  
  
" None right now, let me talk this over with Darien and I'll get back with you how's that?"  
  
" That's fine Serena, here's my card, that's my cell on the back so you can get in touch with me no matter what." Alexander flashed her a grin and gave her a wink.  
  
" Alright Alex, I'll call you and let you know."  
  
"Okay, and for now just for you to look at since you haven't made up your mind, here's a copy of the standard contract." Alex handed her a stack of papers.  
  
Serena stared at the stack. " Oh my."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Later that Night*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena was almost through with the contract before her. And so far she liked what she saw. When the phone began ringing she didn't even look up from the words in front of her. Picking up the phone,  
  
" Hello?"  
  
"Serena. It's Darien. We need to talk."  
  
"Darien? What's wrong? I've got so much to tell you."  
  
" I've got a lot to tell you too Serena. I'm not coming home right away." His voice was distant, almost cold. Serena stared at the phone as if it had grown a face. " Darien?" she heard him sigh, she could picture him running his hand through his hair, then automatically smoothing it back down.  
  
" Darien. Talk to me, please, what's the matter?" she felt the tears form in her eyes, but she refused to cry.  
  
" Serena, being away from you this past month I've realized certain things. I don't think we can keep going like we are." Serena heard the regret in his voice, it did nothing to console her or to stop the rampaging feelings that she was feeling.  
  
" But, Darien, I don't understand." A single tears slid down her cheek. " I thought you loved me. I thought you meant what you said."  
  
" I did Serena, I do love you, just not the way you think." His tone was slightly condenscending.  
  
"Oh, and what do I think?" Serena snapped, piqued by his tone.  
  
" I love you like a sister and as a friend, and until we get some things sorted out, I don't think we can be anything else." Darien sounded tired and suddenly Serena felt anything but tired.  
  
" Serena. Can we just be friends? For now?" His voice was hopeful, if nothing but kind.  
  
Serena felt a grim smile grace her lips. " Sure Darien, we can be friends, but hey I think I'm going to go now." Her mind already on something totally different, she felt a song forming itself in the dark recesses of her mind. Serena grabbed a sheet of notebook and began to write frantically, almost forgetting Darien on the phone in her haste.  
  
" Serena, wait don't run, you said you had something to tell me, what was it?"  
  
Serena silently signed the contract laying in her lap.  
  
" Nothing Darien, nothing at all."  
  
" Well okay, if you are sure Serena." A trace of doubt was evident but she ignored it.  
  
" I am Darien, I am totally sure. Goodnight." With that she hung up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*4 hours later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Picking up the card laying on the coffee table dialing the number she heard 2 rings before a little girl answered.  
  
" Hellwo?"  
  
" Um, hello? Is Alexander there?"  
  
" Uncle Alwex, for you!" Serena had to smile at the little girls slightly playful tone.  
  
" IS A GIRL!" Serena unconsciously winced.  
  
" Hello?" this voice was deeper, masculine for sure.  
  
" Alex" she was hesitant she didn't really even know why she called him.  
  
" Yes, this is Alexander, who is this?"  
  
" Alex, it's Serena. I need to know if you can meet me at the Moonlight Rhapsody in about 15 minutes?"  
  
"Serena?!?! Um, yeah I can, I'll be there! What's the matter?!" it's amazing how he immediately picked up on the tension in her voice.  
  
" Nothing I'll tell you when I get there."  
  
~*~*~ Half an hour later*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serena felt the stage lights slowly go up as the music cued. Closing her eyes she focused all her energy, her self-doubt, her pain and her anger into her music. Opening her mouth wide, she sang.  
  
Of all the things I've believed in  
  
I just want to get it over with  
  
Tears form behind my eyes  
  
But I do not cry  
  
Counting the days that pass me by  
  
I've been searching deep down in my soul  
  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
  
The last three years were just pretend  
  
And I said,  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
I still get lost in your eyes  
  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
  
But it's not right  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
  
I want you  
  
But I'm not giving in this time  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
And when the stars fall  
  
I will lie awake  
  
You're my shooting star 


	13. But Now She's Gone

Love's Promise  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Author: Sailor of Shadow  
  
E-mail: Imagination03@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
As the music ended and the audience applauded Serena walked off stage to Alex and handed him a stack of papers.  
  
" So when do we leave?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Five Months Later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Darien walked in the Crown Rose Parlor " Hey Andrew, sup?"  
  
Andrew stared at Darien as if he had grown two heads, " What do you mean sup? You walk in here talking as if everything were okay, as if nothing had changed. Well buddy you are wrong everything has changed. And you were and are the reason."  
  
" Andrew, what one earth are you talking about? And where is Serena, I called the house but she wasn't at home and she obviously isn't here! I had to call a cab! I haven't even been to the house to drop off my stuff. "  
  
Andrew stared at Darien, " You mean you don't know?"  
  
Darien stared at Andrew, " Know what?"  
  
"You don't know"  
  
" What don't I know?"  
  
" About Serena." Andrew kept his face and tone neutral, there must have been a reason Serena hadn't told Darien. Let him find out for himself.  
  
" About Sere.." Darien voice trailed off as he dropped his belonging to the floor and ran the 5 blocks to their apartment. Surely if something had been wrong with Serena someone would have called him!  
  
But would he have answered the phone?  
  
Fumbling with his keys he cursed until he finally got the door open. Darien stared into his apartment the streams of sun lighting up the dust motes floating in the air that smelled stale with the vaguest hint of strawberries.  
  
"SERENA!?" Darien ran into the kitchen, it was 6 o'clock, Serena always ate a salad at 6. But she wasn't in the kitchen...  
  
"Serena!" Darien ran to the bathroom.all her makeup was gone, as were her Hello Kitty! towels and her scrunchies that always littered the counter.  
  
Running into the bedroom Darien called one last time. "Serena!!!!" he pulled open her chest of drawers only to find them empty, a search of their closet produced the same results sinking down on the bed he sat there, wondering where she went and why.  
  
Walking back into the living room he saw the answering machine flashing, pressing play he listened in silence.  
  
"Serena? It's Darien, give me a call when you-"  
  
*delete*  
  
"Serena. Darien, call me?"  
  
*delete*  
  
"Serena,"  
  
*delete*  
  
"Sere, please."  
  
*delete*  
  
Darien was about to just erase the whole tape when he heard a familiar voice  
  
"Darien? It's me," Serena gave a timid laugh. " It's weird, saying who this is like you don't recognize my voice." She laughed again. " I guess if you are listening to this then you have found I'm gone. I know you are probably wondering where and why. Well, all I can say right now is that I'm gone, and I won't be coming back for a while. A long while. I know you wanted us to be friends, and make no mistake we are, we're friends, we always have been, we always will be. I'm sorry that things didn't turn out different."  
  
Male Voice: Serena, it's time to go our flight is about to leave  
  
Serena: Okay give me a minute  
  
" Well Darien, before I go I wanted you to know that you will find that your rent has been paid for the next 8 months, I paid it with the money I won at the Talent Contest. I don't know when I'll hear from you again, or when you will hear from me again. I just wanted to let you know I was okay. Give Andrew my love."  
  
*click*  
  
AN: I know this chapter is a long time in coming and I apologize all my readers are great. Thank you for waiting. I promise I will try not to wait so long in the future. As to the readers who read my other stories, those probably will not get updated any time soon. I am sorry, I wrote those stories so long ago I don't know where I want them to go anymore. I 'm going to have to come up with a whole new plot for most of them. As always, IM's and e-mails are welcome. I love to hear your comments, so, leave!  
  
S of S 


End file.
